Talk:Gold Paladin/@comment-25833232-20140704202534
hi this is my personal ezel deck I will be building post bt14 and has been testing through the legion era, curious of opinions Grade 0 FV:Small Scarlet Lion, Caria 4 elixir liberator 4 epona lib 4 silent punisher 4 Flame of victory Grade 1s 4 mark 4 Tor 4White Lion 2 Gareth Grade 2 4 Bagdamagus 4 Eliwood 3 Green Axe Knight Taelysan(8k when g3 is place on vg gain this gains 10k) Grade 3 4Salvation Lion,Grand Ezel Scissors 3 Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 1 Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel The focus here is grand ezels limit break but at the same time not solely relying on it in order to win the game. This is done through power rows created by Taelysan especially with gareth behind(if ur lucky enough to call him in the early game gareth isn't as necessary for after 1 use they'll be likely not to wanna see his face again and try and kill him that's when a tor behind him is of use for you don't lose an attacker. The other method of creating a power row is however more crude in the snse that you rely on soulcharging 1 flame of victory to either make a lone taelysan reach 21k alone(not advised if grands booster is less than 6k and recommended to lb b4 u sc the flame unless well ur desperate) or to buff a bagdamagus row from either 18-19 to 21-22. The last method to pwer gain to the rear is well simply...Platina which is a backup unit however creates stupiditys with taelysan ill admit but at the very least 1 eliwood and grand ezel lb can go off before platina has to. as for rearguard choices: This deck uses the concept that in order to maintain grand ezels lb one needs soul however if one neglects the rear guards they wont get very far and that a simple way of replenishing soul is simply ...riding because of this fact I am focuses on the non crossride ezels so that the passive is not lost like with platina(which was 1 of his 3 major flaws) as well as the fact that I can use this to give some ability to fight more than simple 16k rear rows to the deck whie I am not limit breaking( we aren't always lucky enough to draw a lion and damage up early for soul and well limit breaks) thus the reasoning for taelysan as you can guess is 26k rear rows with gareth and with other units well 21k+. Next is my choice of eliwood over Viviane: my decision was made over the fact that one may not always get Viviane early game now one may think but eliwoods even worse than viv if you don't get him early however we musnt forget we reride in this deck to trigger skills or pay costs so we can still setup an almost assured eliwood later game over a Vivian who if doesn't show up in the early game can be easily dead all game due to never being allowed to hit or us already filling our rears and 1 last fact: Grand Ezels skill needs the full field during its activation in the Main Phase only meaning a late Viviane can hurt us sooo much more than a late eliwood. Gareth is simple he only has 2 targets for a good boost taelysan ( who rarely is in 2 rows at once to prevent needing to play more gareths to compensate) and well a crossridden platina who although may happen is no way our true focus.Lastly Tor :reasoning for 4 being 7k booster who can allow calls to be more flexible as he can be paired with a grade 1,2and for being a booster and grades 0 and 1 for being an attacker even if its to the rear as well as the occasional Tor+Gareth + Flame of victory's skill for a temp 21k assault of a pplain crossride hitting row. Last Note: this deck also does well with stands especially Runebau whom is one of the only ways we can afford to use malegant and grand at the same time with however I find a 4 stand deck inefficient despite the wonderfull results it showed in the post legion era soo I am waiting upon a good skilled secondary stand trigger for such and well Catchgal seems to be it however I am going to wait to test the trigger ratios id prefer. cannot wait for opinions also the reason I do not play draws ......they plain despise me well at least the qwydions do and I love running them cause they are of ezels group lol so TT-TT y qwydion y but ya that's all.